


Chapter 2 : Splitting Up

by KachiDaze772



Series: The Ultimate Duo : Spinel & Steven [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachiDaze772/pseuds/KachiDaze772
Summary: Uhh Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy reading this and I think I improved a little





	Chapter 2 : Splitting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy reading this and I think I improved a little

By the time Amethyst finished all of her bickering about horror movies, Garnet made up her mind on the groups. “Alright, the groups will be...Spinel & Steven and Pearl & Amethyst.”

“Wait wait wait, Garnet, where does that leave you? I can partner up with you and I’m sure Ameth-”  
“No...I’ll go alone and I can handle my own.” Garnet said interrupting Pearl  
“But won’t you be alone?” Pearl asked Garnet  
“Heh...I’m never alone” Garnet smirked as she begins walking away  
“Wait but-uh...ugh...alright Amethyst let’s get going” Pearl told Amethyst as she begins walking away to the opposite side  
“You got it, P! Wait, hold up” Amethyst shouted as she ran up to Pearl

“So I guess it’s just us now, Spinel” Steven smiled  
“Yep! So where to, Steven?” Spinel asked  
“Hmm...not sure. Meh, lets just search around and see if anything is weird” Steven responded back while walking away before he suddenly stopped.  
“You coming along with me?” Steven questioned Spinel while flashing a smile.  
“To the ends of the world……” Spinel mumbled under her breath while having a slight blush  
“Hm? What’s that?”  
“Oh! Uh nothing, I’m coming!”

As silence began to dominant the night (well at least between Steven and Spinel and tecniqually Garnet), Spinel finally spoke up and asked “Soooo Steven, how’s life? Especially dealing with the whole “Becoming a Gem Forever” thing”  
Steven thought about his answer for a good couple of minutes leading to Spinel thinking she did something for a bit but then he finally responded “Good, good, it’s sad that I’ll see my human friends come and go but at least have You and the others forever”

Spinel felt...good from that answer, a bit too good though. She could feel heat traveling up her body then right to her face as she began to blush harder than ever but she could hear Steven’s voice. “Uhh Earth to Spinel?”

“Ohh uhh sorry, I was caught in uhm..my own thoughts, yeah”  
Steven looked at her while giving a questioning look, “Anyways, how’s life for you, Spinel? Since everyone seems to be on good terms with you”  
“It gotten extremely better actually with entertaining the diamonds, going on missions with you and the others from time to time, and I’m also recovering from...ya know”  
“Wow you really did improve, maybe you coming to Earth and almost killing it was faith” Steven giggled to her

Spinel slightly smiled at the comment but she also felt a wave of guilt flowing through her body, “I...I’m sorry for that though, really I am it’s just tha-”  
“Yeah, I know and I don’t blame ya at all for what you did...you have every right to be angry at my mother for abandoning you for 6,000 years”  
“Th-thanks, you truly are better than Pink Diamond, Steven”  
Steven was a bit shocked from Spinel’s comment, the only time he ever heard that was when he poofed Bismuth. He never compared himself to his mother since he felt like it would be dishonoring her and besides, his mother started a rebellion, stood up against the diamonds, fooled all of Homeworld, and plus without her, Steven Universe wouldn’t even be a person...or a former human.  
“Aw shucks Spinel, you’re gonna make me blush”

While Spinel and Steven were and still are bonding, Amethyst and Pearl are having their own little bickering. “UGH! Amethyst, strength isn’t everything ya know?”  
“But it is, Pearl! Just look at me, I’m one tough gem”  
“Amethyst, in battles, there are 3 components, Strength, Intelligence, & Safety” Pearl stated  
“Safety? BWAHAHAH, Pearl, you literally broke the law and you were also involved in a police chase!” Amethyst pointed out  
“Well...uh...erm. Look I was in the heat of the moment” Pearl fired back while being embarrassed  
“Uh huh, sure. Wait, what are we looking for anyways?”  
“Any unusual activities around the kindergarten and if we witness one, we report back to the group” Pearl answered 

Meanwhile, with Sapphire and Ruby who unfused a couple of minutes ago. “Ruby, you don’t have to defend me from nothing” Sapphire giggled  
“I know, I know, but you never know, something may pop out of the darkness and I would have to protect you” Ruby responded  
Sapphire blushed, “Just like back in homeworld, huh?”  
“Eeyup”  
Sapphire then tries to hold in her laughter after remembering something that occurred 2 years ago. “Hm? What is it Sapphire?”  
“You became a cowboy just a little after we found out that Rose was Pink Diamond” Sapphire laughed out  
“Well...I guess I tend to do weird stuff when I’m not around you”  
“So, you predict anything that’s going to happen, Sapphire?”  
“.....Pearl is going to be in a tough spot..”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You’ll see…”


End file.
